


Super Stupid Show 69- Episode 2- Spiny critters

by ChaoPatel



Series: SSS 69 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoPatel/pseuds/ChaoPatel
Summary: Hello, all of my people. This is the 2nd chapter to the most wonderful series that is called "SSS 69". In this one, they would have to do something that will risk their life! How scary! And not to begin with, it was very horrifying! Let's see what they're up too now! (This series is only for people over the age 18 or older. Some viewers may not find this series to be appropriate. So beware!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: SSS 69 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141286





	Super Stupid Show 69- Episode 2- Spiny critters

Super Stupid Show 69- Episode 2- Spiny critters  
Announcer: Previously on Super Stupid Show 69! The last episode was our first challengers to face a race. Some are pathetic and some are really good. “ The Coolest Awesome Best Anime Buddies Of All Time”- man that’s a long name, has won the first challenge. And “ The Slutty Peasants” has lost the last game. But, the game is not over. Will “ The Slutty Peasants” win this game? Will we ever change Team one’s name? Stay tuned for this shitshow!  
Announcer: Okay, Challengers. The challenge will be very interesting. So, don’t try dying over there.  
Jasmine: Do we really have to do this?  
Announcer: Yes. It’s called a “Challenge”. Do you understand what a “Challenge” is, Jasmine?  
Jasmine: Don’t act like I’m stupid. That’s obnoxious.  
Jasmine in a interview: (Sigh) I hate idiots. I like how they try to be smart.  
Announcer: Alright, the challenge will start-  
Smokey: Wait! I forgot my pack of cigarettes! I can’t go!  
Announcer: Now!  
( Shiron picks up the Wolverines)  
Shiron: Come on, little Wooulverines. It’s time to make a new victory!  
Henry: It’s “Wolverines”, you dumb bitch!  
Henry in a interview: I have never seen someone fuck up the word “ Wolverines”. Or am I just being a critic. I really don’t give a fuck.  
Jasmine: We got to win this round!  
Pain: Okay.  
( Pain picks up the Wolverines)  
( The Wolverines starts scratching Pain)  
Pain: Hey, are you sure these Wolverines are safe?  
Jasmine: Just don’t ask questions!  
Wassa: Oh, meat!  
(Wassa starts eating some of the Wolverines meat)  
Wassa: Mmmmmm... this is better than eating Lasagna!  
Hethron: Let’s go.  
Tretris: Okay.  
( Tretris picks up the Wolverines)  
( The Wolverines starts scratching Tretris)  
Tretris: Ow. Ow. OW!  
Hethron: If you drop one, I will beat you like an abandon baby!  
Tretris in a interview: This is painful! Just like the time when they finished the last season of “ Cuteness Cat Fun Girls”. ( Sigh) I will miss that show so dearly. But at least I’m better in this show!  
( Shiron starts running a pack of Wolverines)  
Shiron: Got a new pack, got a new pair. There’s no way those fuckers are getting over here!  
Dreck: Shiron!  
( Dreck gets by Shiron with pack of Wolverines scratching his skin)  
Shiron: Holy shit! They’re tearing up your skin!  
Dreck: What I am going to do now?  
Shiron: Just hold on, friend. We’re almost there!  
( The Wolverines starts scratching Henry)  
Henry: Ah! This is not worth it, man! We’re going to die!  
( The Wolverines starts scratching Jasmine’s skin)  
Jasmine: This is...starting...to get...out of hand.  
( Jasmine falls down from blood loss)  
Pain: Jasmine!  
( The Wolverines keeps scratching Tretris’ skin)  
Tretris: Aaaaaah!!! I don’t want to die!  
Hethron: You’re about to die in three seconds!  
( Wolverines starts scratching Sally’s skin)  
Sally: Ha ha ha ha!!! This is so much better!  
Pain: Jasmine, get up!  
( Pain picks up Jasmine)  
Smokey: Ah man! This hurts! ( Smokes a joint) Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... That’s better than masturbation!  
Smokey in a interview: It is. Smoking a huge fucking joint with some weed is fucking great!  
( Smokey eyes starts bleeding)  
( Smokey falls down in the ground)  
Smokey in a interview: He He He He He!!!  
Shiron: We’re almost there!  
Dreck: How are you still alive?  
Shiron: Blood overdose.  
Shiron in a interview: Blood overdose is easy to have. I got blood from my friends, from my parents, and I even got blood from the hospital.  
( The Slutty Peasants starts running to the hills)  
Shiron: This is easier than I thought. I rather put nails in my skin than doing this!  
Shiron in a interview: It’s more of a relaxing feeling! I do it all the time.  
Dreck: Ah. Screw this, I’m giving up.  
( Dreck throws the Wolverines away and lays in the floor)  
Tretris: {Panting}I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!  
( Tretris drops the Wolverines)  
( Tretris lays on the ground and starts crying)  
Tretris: ( Whining)  
Hethron: You IDIOT! You’re a fucking idiot! How are we going to win now?!  
Annie: Okay, Annie. Just believe in Jesus and he will-  
( Shiron pushes Annie)  
Annie: Noooooooo!!!  
Shiron: Sorry, but not sorry, friend!  
Sally: YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!  
( Sally starts running fast with the Wolverines scratching her)  
Shiron: What?! No, you can’t win again! This is our victory!  
( Shiron starts throwing some Wolverines at Sally)  
( The Wolverines starts scratching Sally’s skin)  
Sally: Pain doesn’t kill me! Pain is my friend!  
Sally in a interview: Ha...ha...ha....ha...  
Sally: YEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!  
( Sally starts running fast)  
Shiron: No, stop!  
Sally: Yeah! I will win! I will-  
( Sally gets hit by a boulder)  
Sally: Gaaaghhh...  
Shiron: Yes! I’m going to make it! Wait... I’m losing blood. No... fuck me... Miért kell így véget érnie?  
( Shiron passes out)  
( Smokey walks by Shiron)  
Smokey: Yeah. I’m not dead. I’m still alive, I’m not dead.  
( Smokey lays down on the hill)  
Announcer: The Slutty Peasants wins!  
Shiron: Uuuuuuuh...  
Tretris: ( Whining)  
Annie: Ow...  
Dreck: Ah man.  
Henry: Yo, where’s Conner?  
( Conner’s at the starting line playing his handheld)  
Conner: Yeah! Take that, bitch! Never fuck with me!  
(Wassa continues eating some of the Wolverines meat)  
Wassa: Aw, good stuff!  
Pain: Grrrrrrrrrrr...  
( Pain goes up to the Announcer)  
Pain: What the hell is wrong with you?! You almost got us killed! I should strangle your neck for this!  
Announcer: No, no. There is no need for violence. I still got your name in this show, Pain. You can’t leave this show. If you do...YOU WILL DIE.  
Pain: I hate you.  
Announcer: Wait, what’s this?  
( The Announcer has found a bunch of drugs on Smokey)  
Announcer: It seems that Smokey has cheated.  
Annie, Dreck, Henry, Shiron: What?!  
Announcer: He is overdosed by weed, heroine and propane. He will gain the point from his team’s point to the other team.  
Shiron: What?! That’s bullshit! How is that possible?!  
Announcer: Because, in rule 63, it says "Don’t use drugs to win a challenge." That means no heroine and no weed. GOT IT?!  
Shiron: That’s ridiculous! I hate this show more than you!  
Announcer: Now, it is time to give "The Coolest Awesome Best Anime Buddies Of All Time" their new prize. Your new prize is...  
Tretris: Please be Anime! Please be Anime! Please be Anime!  
Announcer: Nothing. Because you didn’t get to the hill in time. And why should I give you a point anyway?  
Tretris: Because we’re cool.  
Announcer: Yeah, no. You guys lost too.  
Jasmine: Wait! So you made us do all that bullshit for nothing?!  
Announcer: Not clearly. But I will give you a new name. "The Sore Losers" or as I like to call it, "The Idiots".  
Jasmine in a interview: This show is a fucking joke. Those guys shouldn’t start losing in the first place! Fuck them.  
Pain in a interview: Stupid fuckers.  
( Pain leaves the interview room)  
Announcer: Anyway, we should give "The Slutty Peasants" a new place. This will be interesting.  
( The place shows a house with a pool, But "The Slutty Peasants" place is an abandon forest)  
Shiron: At least this is better than home.  
Shiron in a interview: ( Sigh) I can’t believe we both didn’t won anything. I should’ve been the one that got in the hill first. This is worse than that test at the DMV. Egy ilyen csalódás...  
Shiron: ( Sigh)  
( Shiron lays in the ground)  
( Dreck looks over at Shiron)  
Dreck in a interview: I was thinking, “Hey, I’m a guy. So, I should do this good thing to cheer her up.” That’s what guys are good for.  
Dreck: Hey, Shiron.  
Shiron: What is it, friend?  
Dreck: Well, I just thought you look sad.  
Shiron: I’m not sad. I’m just...exhausted.  
Shiron in a interview: It seems Dreck is trying give me...What do girls call it? Oh, A Sex call.  
Shiron: I just want to go to sleep, friend. It’s...complicated.  
( Shiron kicks a rock)  
Dreck: Ummmmmm...want to sleep with me?  
Shiron: What?! Ummmmmm...  
Shiron in a interview: This is really surprising! This is the first time someone ask me to do that! Ooooh...I think my heart is aching!  
( Shiron’s skin turns red)  
Shiron in a interview: {Panting}  
( Shiron calms down)  
Shiron in a interview: ( Sigh) This is a pain.  
Shiron: Uuuuuuuuhh... could you give me a second?  
Dreck: Sure.  
( Shiron hides behind a tree)  
( Shiron gets really nervous)  
Shiron: OH GOD! OH MY GOD! OH GOD! OH, FUCK ME! Miért kell lennem?!  
Dreck in a interview: This is weird. I guess she’s thinking about it while taking a shit. That’s what those noises might be.  
Annie: Could you keep it down, Shiron? I’m trying to pray to Jesus to give me another chance.  
Shiron: Does it look like I care?! Go fuck yourself!  
Annie: Okay. I will go to sleep then.  
Annie in a interview: That was really rude for her to say that. I hope God and Jesus will give her a blessing to her mistakes.  
Shiron: Okay, calm down. This is normal. Just keep calm. Like my Master said, “Stop being a bitch! Clean up that damn toilet!” ( Sigh)  
( Shiron finds Dreck missing)  
Shiron: WHAT?! WHERE DID HE GO?!  
Henry: Oh, when you was behind that tree panicking like a little bitch. He went to the pond to look for some food.  
Shiron: How did you know what I was doing?  
Henry: I can see the way of how you were raising your voice.  
Shiron: I know, friend. I just don’t know what to do! He might go out there for me! He might even-  
Henry: Shiron, you have to stop being a Panzy. And go over there and get the man.  
Shiron: I just... don’t know... what to say. I’m just an idiot.  
Shiron in a interview: I was wrong, Nick.  
Shiron: Could I just get him with a surprise attack?  
Henry: Wait. You’re not even listening to my advice?  
Shiron: I know, I’ll just approach to him with a surprise attack!  
Henry: Stupid bitch. Okay, I guess you can do that.  
Shiron: I got this! I’ll do it with a surprise attack! Or maybe a little interesting type of an advantage for him. Or maybe a stealth type.  
Henry in a interview: She’s more useless than a lonely prostitute.  
( The Sore Losers went to the Springs Shallow)  
Jasmine: (Sigh) I hate this show. Damn It, Tretris! This is your fault!  
Tretris: My fault?! How?!  
Jasmine: You were whining, bitching and screaming! You’re more pathetic than a Down syndrome seagull!  
Tretris in a interview: Jasmine was right. I am pathetic. More pathetic than being born.  
Tretris: Well, at least we got each other. Like you and everyone.  
(Tretris hugs Jasmine)  
Jasmine: What?!  
(Jasmine slaps Tretris away from her)  
Tretris: Ow!  
Jasmine: Just get away! You’re a fucking mistake! Just go! We don’t need you!  
Tretris: What? (Sniff) (Sniff) (Sniff)  
Pain: Jasmine, that was a little too far.  
Jasmine: He’s a fucking disaster! He should die in Hades!  
Tretris: Waaaaaaah! (Whining)  
(Tretris leaves)  
Jasmine: (Sigh) I’m sorry. It’s just... that no one seems to be better...  
(Jasmine puts her fist to the wall)  
Pain: You’re being out of hand.  
Jasmine: “Out of hand”? He hasn’t even started doing better than before!  
Pain: That’s the point. You need to give a person a chance.  
Jasmine: Fuck off! You have no point!  
Pain: Oh, is that supposed to be an insult? I thought you didn’t care.  
Jasmine in a interview: Fucking Christ! This guy is more of an asshole than me! And that’s different.  
Jasmine: You’re nothing that I care for!  
Pain: All you’re doing is saying words that doesn’t make complete sense. Like, come on. I thought most females were smarter.  
Jasmine: Well... fuck you!  
Pain: Stop being a Bitch and control yourself!  
Jasmine: Don’t call me A Bitch! At least I don’t act like I just got stabbed a bunch times!  
Pain: You’re a pathetic little girl. No wonder you don’t have a men for yourself.  
Jasmine: I don’t need you! I don’t need to listen a word you need to say!  
Pain in a interview: I don’t really talk to girls. So I don’t know what to say.  
Pain: Suit yourself. I’m going.  
(Pain walks to leave)  
Jasmine: You’re joining him?  
Pain: I don’t wanna be the only idiot being in this team. You guys are more pathetic than usual.  
(Pain walks away)  
Jasmine: Pain, you don’t have to-  
Pain: Just leave me alone! You’re always my least favorite.  
(Pain leaves)  
Jasmine: Pain...  
Tretris: (Whining) Don’t worry, Tretris. Everything is going to be fine.  
(Pain appears)  
Pain: Hey, Tretris.  
Tretris: What, Pain? Are you going to tell me about those girls?  
Pain: No. I’ve got a plan.  
Tretris: What is the plan?  
Pain: I’m going to make you do training with me.  
Tretris: Why?  
Pain: Because I’m sick of seeing a pathetic Bitch that you’re acting like right now! Now, here’s the training.  
(Pain pulls out a knife)  
Tretris: What are you doing with that knife?  
Pain: Your first training is to dodge this knife 36 times. If you fail, you have to start all over.  
Tretris: Wait, what?!  
Pain: Starting now!  
(Pain begins rushing at Tretris)  
(Tretris starts screaming)  
(Shiron appears behind a tree by Dreck)  
Shiron in a interview: I got this. There’s no way I’m going to fail! Like the time I accidentally cause a bomb to explode on our turf.  
Shiron: Okay. It’s time to start now.  
(Shiron walks to Dreck)  
Shiron: Hey, Dreck.  
Dreck: Hi, Shiron. Sorry for asking that question early. It’s just that-  
Shiron: No, no. It’s okay. I understand.  
Dreck: You do?  
Shiron: Yeah. I’ve got an answer for your question.  
Dreck: What is it?  
Shiron: Hm mm. váratlan támadás!  
(Shiron starts pouncing on Dreck)  
Dreck: Ah! Hey, quit it! You’re starting to give me a feeling of an urge.  
(Shiron starts kissing Dreck)  
Shiron: Is that... wrong? You like this, don’t you?  
Dreck: Help!  
(Shiron takes off her shirt)  
Shiron: Szeress engem!  
(Shiron starts to get all over Dreck’s body)  
Dreck in a interview: I felt the same way with having an erection and felt being tied up.  
Dreck: Stop it!  
(Dreck pushes Shiron away)  
Shiron: What? You don’t like me?  
Dreck: Listen. You’re just a friend to me. I don’t like you like that.  
(Tears pour down from Shiron’s eyes)  
Shiron: Azt akarod mondani, hogy csak egy barátod volt nekem ?! Azt hittem, szeretsz! Te egy kiszámíthatatlan ember vagy!  
Dreck: I don’t know what the hell you’re saying! But you are starting to piss me off, woman! You’re a freak! No wonder people don’t like you.  
Shiron: But... I’m not just a freak. I’m just a woman that doesn’t have a true lover. Is that all? Never mind, I’m going.  
(Shiron leaves)  
Dreck: No, I didn’t mean that! Come on!  
Dreck in a interview: Maybe I just got a little heated up for her. I can’t believe this. This is unbelievable.  
Shiron in a interview: I don’t want to be shown to men anymore.  
(Tretris starts dodging from Pain’s knife)  
Pain: You’re almost there.  
Tretris: I’m doing it! I’m going to do it!  
Pain: Get ready for this last one.  
Tretris: Huh?  
(Pain stabs Tretris arm)  
Tretris: Owwwwww!!! (Whining)  
(Tretris lays on the ground)  
Pain: You are shit. Guess we’ll try again at the morning. And stop whining, pain doesn’t go on forever. Now, do 500 push-ups.  
Tretris: 500?! That’s too many!  
Pain: Do it now!  
Tretris: Okay!  
(Tretris attempts to do 500 push-ups)  
Pain: Now, we’ll wait until midnight when you’re done.  
Tretris: Pain, why are you helping me? I thought you hate me.  
Pain: I don’t hate you. I just don’t like what you do is becoming failure. You see, I didn’t become a normal person. My parents died a year ago. And I had to take care of myself. And my friends got murdered by a group of killers. Life is torture. I don’t want the same thing to happen to you.  
(Tretris stops for a second)  
Tretris: That’s why you became you?  
Pain: Hey, I didn’t say to stop!  
Tretris: Sorry.  
(Tretris starts going back to his 500 push-ups)  
Pain: Yes. I became Pain. A mortal that has no trust to enemies. Anger of Satan. A part of despair. Nothing to be better. Expect for being a true survivor.  
Tretris: That’s harsh. I feel bad for you.  
Pain: Don’t be. I don’t like people worrying about me.  
(Pain lays down)  
Tretris: What are you doing?  
Pain: I’m taking a break.  
(Pain gets a lighter from his pocket)  
Tretris: What?! What about me?!  
Pain: Just keep going until the morning comes up.  
(Pain lights his cigarette and smokes it)  
Tretris: I won’t disappoint you!  
Jasmine: Hmmm...  
(Hethron appears)  
Hethron: What’s wrong, Jasmine?  
Jasmine: Piss off, Lesbian!  
Hethron: Okay, Bitch! I didn’t want to talk to you anyway.  
Jasmine: Actually... I just want to discuss something. Are all boys just gonna be different when they don’t have a good past? I’ve been thinking about that.  
Hethron: I don’t fucking care, I don’t like boys! They always think they want this and they want that. But they never actually care about what a woman feels.  
Jasmine: Hmmm... I guess you’re right.  
Hethron: But I can show you how I make you feel!  
(Hethron puts her hands around Jasmine’s breast behind her)  
Jasmine: Uh... Aaaaah!!!!  
(Jasmine punches Hethron’s face)  
Jasmine: Fuck off!  
(Hethron’s nose starts bleeding)  
Hethron: At least it was a good luck for me.  
Jasmine: I can’t believe you!  
Hethron: Well, Jasmine-  
(Hethron wipes her bloody nose with a tissue)  
Hethron: You can’t let your anger go out like that.  
Jasmine: Like I care! (Sigh)  
(Jasmine goes upstairs)  
Jasmine: I’m going to my room. Don’t try following me!  
Hethron: Oh, I will.  
Jasmine: God damn you!  
(Jasmine throws a log on Hethron’s head)  
Hethron: Ow! I was kidding!  
Jasmine: "Kidding", my ass! Don’t come in!  
(Jasmine leaves to her room)  
Hethron: Mmmmm... I really want her ass now!  
Wassa: Uuuuh... those Wolverines sure was spiky.  
(Wassa’s stomach growls)  
Wassa: But I am sure am hungry.  
(Wassa opens the refrigerator and finds Sally inside)  
Sally: Ha ha ha!!!  
Wassa: Wait. What’s your name again? It starts with a S, right? Umm... Shelly? No, was it Shelly again?  
Sally: It’s Sally!  
Wassa: How are you alive?  
Sally: Well, I was smashed by that boulder and then half of my bones was broken! And then I dug around the ground and went to the refrigerator inside here to cool off my wounds!  
Wassa: Can I ask you favor? Can you please pass me that steak right by your leg?  
Sally: Sure!  
(Sally gets the steak by her leg and gives it to Wassa)  
Wassa: Thanks!  
(Wassa starts eating the steak)  
Sally: You know that was right by my leg and that steak is still cold, right? Right?!  
Wassa: I don’t care. It still tastes good!  
Sally: Okay! I’m still staying in the refrigerator! This 'ill be my new home now!  
(Sally closes the refrigerator door)  
Wassa: Okay! Good night!  
(The morning rises up)  
(Jasmine wakes up)  
Jasmine: (Yawn) That was probably a good sleep I've had in this hellhole!  
(Jasmine starts feeling a weird feeling in her feet)  
Jasmine: What’s that slimy feeling by my feet?  
(Jasmine throws the covers, and it appears that Hethron is sucking on Jasmine’s toes)  
Jasmine: Ah! What the fuck?!  
(Jasmine starts kicking on Hethron’s face)  
Hethron: That was the best thing I have ever done to you!  
Jasmine: I thought I told you to not come in my fucking room!  
Hethron: But... I wanted to give your feet a new taste to my mouth!  
Jasmine: Get out!  
(Jasmine throws Hethron to a wall)  
(Hethron’s head starts bleeding)  
Hethron: Works every time.  
Jasmine in a interview: I hate this show so fucking much! Why did I come here?! Why does this exist?! WHY CAN’T I JUST DIE?!  
Tretris: Nine hundred and ninety six... nine hundred and ninety seven... nine hundred and ninety eight... nine hundred and ninety nine... 1000!!! I did it!  
Pain: I said do 500 push-ups. Why did you do 500 more?  
Tretris: Well... it looked like you wasn’t paying attention, so I got bored and done 500 more for you.  
Pain: (Sigh) For your shitty effort to impress me, I guess you’re a D-rank for being strong.  
Tretris: Why a D? I did 1000!  
Pain: I didn’t say for you to do more than that. And you didn’t even gain any muscle, you probably did it too fast.  
Tretris: Awwwww... I’m the worst!  
Pain: I didn’t say you were the worst. You just need to try harder and listen more often.  
Tretris: Okay...  
Tretris in a interview: I understand now that Pain is trying to help me. I guess I am feeling the painful experience.  
(Shiron starts sleeping alone naked)  
Shiron: Uuuuuh... what happened?  
Henry: Oh yeah, you blacked out while you were masturbating alone in this spot. I just wanted to check up on you to see if you’re okay.  
Shiron: Why do you always care about me?  
Henry: Actually, I don’t. I just don’t want you to screw up like a complete dumbass.  
Shiron: How did you get up there?  
Henry: I started getting used to it. I saw some of your training survival videos you left in your bag.  
(Shiron gets up)  
Shiron: Hey! I thought people wasn’t going to look at that!  
Henry: Put on your clothes.  
(Henry throws Shiron’s clothes to Shiron)  
Henry: It’s morning time.  
(A robotic chicken starts flying from the air and it starts opening its mouth to activate the microphone)  
The Announcer speaking through the Robotic chicken microphone: Okay, Challengers. The next Challenge will be at the Ocean Arena.  
(Everyone appears at the Ocean Arena)  
Jasmine: Why do we always have to wait for him to get here?  
Pain: That was like the most useless question you have ever said in this show. You got any more?  
Jasmine: Shut the fuck up!  
(The Announcer starts floating down to the Ocean Arena)  
Announcer: Hello, Challengers. Now, you guys will start to go jet skiing through the ocean to collect 6 fishes. Only 2 people has to do this.  
Wassa: Oh, I would like to do this!  
Sally: Fishes are my favorite!  
Annie: That sounds fun.  
Dreck: This’ll be easy.  
Announcer: 2 people. Which person would you guys pick?  
Jasmine: I’m going. This sounds simple.  
Announcer: I need another one.  
Shiron: You can get me, friend!  
Announcer: Alright, this Challenge will start soon. But, did I forget that they’ll be Sharks in this ocean?  
(The Announcer presses a button to release a prison full of Sharks from the bottom of the ocean)  
(The Sharks went up to the center of the ocean)  
Jasmine: The fuck?! Wait, I give up! I don’t want to do this!  
Shiron: Yeeeeeaaahh!!! Even better!  
Announcer: This is going to be lethal! Will Jasmine and Shiron survive this Jet ski race? Will someone get eaten by a Shark? Stay tuned for some more “ Super Stupid Show 69”. We will be waiting for your excitement.


End file.
